Soul Eater: The Basketball Game
by LeoMats21
Summary: Join the Soul Eater gang on their last day of fun before an awful trip pertaining to Kishin eggs, with some CronaxKid fluff later in the story. Rated T for some language. Please Enjoy! -The Boo


Soul Eater:

The Basketball Game

By: The Boo-kun

THIS IS MY FIRST STORY. This also took some time to write. Please do respect it with an open mind and read the whole thing. Heck, you might even like it…

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater. (But I wish I did.)

_Soul Eater: The Basketball Game_

Black*Star laid his soda back down on the coffee table. "_This wa_s _it."_ He thought to himself. He looked over at Tsubaki, who was silently sipping her tea. _"_You ready for this, Tsubaki-chan?" Tsubaki nodded. That day was the last day before the four-week trip Prof. Stein has planned for the class to Alaska for something regarding the upheaval of kishin eggs throughout the state. There was a BIG basketball game planned to have a last hoorah of fun.

Maka Albarn had just recently opened up to basketball, the game she had detested for so long until Soul Eater Evans, her partner, had forced her to learn the rules. Elizabeth, or Liz Thompson, had even started to play basketball just to encourage her on. "_Maka-chan is okay, but she'll never be good enough to surpass a big star like me!_" Black*Star thought and cracked his knuckles. "Black*Star, we really should be leaving, it's almost four o'clock." Black*Star nodded. "Red Team is going DOWN!" he hollered. Tsubaki smiled.

"Kid-kun! KID-KUN! Where are you? It's almost four o'clock!" Liz shouted. "Shut up and let me be for at least five minutes!" Death the Kid shouted back. "_Why can't she just understand the importance of this?_" Death the Kid thought. He had just bought two posters of a movie he had liked, one specially ordered to be flipped so that it would have perfect symmetry with the other poster when lined up next to each other. He was just taping the last piece of tape on the flipped poster as Liz slammed the door open and grabbed Death the Kid's collar and started to drag him away. "NOOOOO!" Death the Kid cried hysterically as Patty laughed at the situation he was in.

Soul blinked. "Well THAT sure looks weird on you." He told Maka as she stepped down the stairs and opened the refrigerator. "Is that so, Soul-kun?" Maka asked. Maka was wearing a sleeveless tee shirt and track shorts as short as her red miniskirt. Soul set the table as Maka put her hair in pigtails in front of a mirror. "I'm glad you warmed up to basketball, Maka-chan. Without you, the teams would've been uneven." "Well, Crona wasn't really warm to the idea either-" "Probably because the punk "couldn't deal with it"." Soul made air quotes with his fingers and laughed. "MAKA-CHOP!" Maka yelled and slammed a book on his head. "_Tsk, so uncool…_" Soul thought rubbing the book-shaped cavity in his head.

Sometime later…

Maka let go of Soul's waist and climbed off of his motorcycle. "Hey, Soul-kun, Crona-chan is here already." Maka said. Soul looked over to see Crona sitting cross-legged on the court and writing something with chalk, and scowled. "What's wrong, Soul-kun?" Maka asked. "The punk is going to screw it all up for the other team." Soul grinned. Crona was on the red team. "MAKA-CHOP!" Maka beaned him on the head with a book she pulled out of nowhere. "Damn it, Maka!" Soul said through his teeth, clutching his head. "Huh?" Crona turned around and brushed away the chalk.

"Hello, Crona-chan!" Maka smiled and helped Crona up. "Hi, Maka…" Crona said absently. Ragnorok slapped her in the face. "You don't need to wish the other team luck you idiot!" he said. "I was just saying hello-" "I SAID THAT'S A BAD OMEN." Ragnorok started to flick the side of Crona's forehead. *Sigh…* Maka face palmed herself watching Crona get picked on again.

"What's up?" Soul asked Black*Star whom just got there with Tsubaki following him. "Nothing much, just pumped to steamroll the Red team with my awesomeness." Soul snickered and grabbed the basketball out of the stand. "Whatever you say, you idiot." "HEY!" Black*Star shouted and ran after Soul, who ran up to the hoop and dunked the ball.

Death the Kid showed up, with Liz acting like his tow-truck, and Patty giggling with a stuffed giraffe. Tsubaki was chatting with Maka, Crona was failing to take the ball away from Soul and Black*Star, who were having fun making Crona dizzy. Liz tossed the blue and red jerseys their owners, as Death the Kid told different people to come get them. "Soul, Black*Star, Tsubaki, and Maka come get your jerseys." The foursome came to take their blue colored shirts. "Liz and Patty, and Crona, come get the red jerseys." Death the Kid blushed when he said Crona's name. Nobody noticed this though.

Putting on a red jersey, Death the Kid asked Maka if she was ready for their final game. Maka nodded. "And to think I never liked basketball." Maka laughed. Patty seemed to be really excited. "You all are going to finally see me dunk the ball today!" She said enthusiastically. Everyone except Liz and Death the Kid blinked in surprise. "Patty-chan, I don't think that you could dunk the basketball. The hoop is eight feet high off the ground." Maka said. "Hey, she CAN try." Tsubaki said to her friend.

"Enough talking! Your god is growing impatient!" Black*Star said and grabbed the ball with one hand and chucked it over at the opposite team's net. "Black*Star, we haven't even got into the basketball formation-" *CLANG* The ball hit the backboard and fell into the net. The two teams gaped at what had just happened except for Soul, who actually expected that. "Why don't we follow Black*Star-kun's example and get to the game already? Death the Kid said in an interrogative tone of voice as he picked up the basketball and flicked a spot of mud off so it would be symmetrical.

The two teams got into their formations and Liz offered to flip a coin over which team got the ball first. "I think I'll let the red team choose." Soul said. "Well THAT was a total diss." Black*Star said, giving Soul a high five. "A cool one, too." Soul gave his famous grin.

"Hey guys! A little help here?" Maka called as Crona made a lay-up. "_Two, zero red team…_" Soul thought. "_That's not cool._" Tsubaki tossed the ball to Black*Star and he started to storm down the court. "Black*Star, pass!" Soul said. Black*Star passed to Soul who dunked the ball instantly. The score was now even. Three more minutes passed as the two teams fought for the higher score. "Black*Star makes his eleventh basket!" Black*Star shouted and shot from the three point line. Crona was under the net, wondering if the ball would go in, then suddenly Ragnorok sprang up and stuffed Black*Star's shot. "WHAT THE FU-" *SLAP* Maka slapped Soul's cheek before he could say the rude word. "That was NOT cool." Soul reasoned, pointed at Crona. "Doesn't matter anyway, we got a few tricks up our sleeves too right?" Tsubaki said to the blue team.

"Damn straight!" Black*Star yelled and tossed Maka the ball, who zigzagged through Liz and Patty and then passed to Tsubaki. "_Here comes a three pointer…_" she thought as the ball sailed towards her. "Tsubaki-chan, now!" Black*Star said from the other side as her ponytail turned into half of the chain-scythe, wrapped around the ball, and flung it over to Soul, who grabbed it and dunked it easily, hanging on the rim for a half a second before dropping down. "_Or not…_" Tsubaki thought.

"Kid-kun! Patty-chan! Get ready! Sōsa Pisutoru Danku!" Liz said, throwing the ball to Crona. The blue team had a two point lead. It wasn't going to stay twenty-four, twenty blue team. Crona dribbled around Maka and passed to Death the Kid, as Patty changed into a pistol, when Liz caught her and flung her underhanded just above the net. Death the Kid threw the ball over Black*Star as Patty changed back into human form, grabbed the ball and dunked it, then fell three feet to the ground. "_That was cool._" was the only thing Soul thought after that performance.

The game continued with different strategies until the score reached one hundred and forty, one hundred and thirty-eight red team. "Stop for a second!" Maka said, panting and covered in sweat. The whole game died down, with Maka holding the ball with two hands. "I think…*exhale*…that we should…*exhale*…declare the first team to reach…*slower exhale*… one hundred and fifty points the winner. "OKAY!" Black*Star shouted, somehow not out of breath.

"Then I guess we'll be taking the cake. TIME IN!" Liz said, stealing the ball from Maka. "Hey!" she yelled, following her as she sprinted down the court. She bounce passed under Tsubaki's legs over to Death the Kid, who did a fade-away and made a three pointer. "Three more baskets and we win!" Patty said. "We can't get cocky, guys. They can still make a comeback." Crona said. It was true, Black*Star was already halfway down the court.

"NO ONE TAKES THE SPOTLIGHT AWAY FROM ME!" Black*Star yelled and threw a half-court shot with both hands. One second passed and the ball went down the net. "DUDE. BUCKETS." Soul said and gave Black*Star a bro-fist. Crona picked up the ball and ran down the court. Crona Passed to Death the Kid, who tried to pass to Patty, but was intercepted by Maka. "Soul-kun! She yelled. "Kama bōtakatobi!" Soul grinned.

Maka stormed down the court, Soul by her side. Liz got in their way, so Maka threw the ball to Tsubaki, who threw it over to Black*Star, who threw it to Soul. Maka, Liz out of her way at the moment, called out to Soul. Soul nodded silently, knowing what to do. Transforming into a scythe, Maka grabbed the handle with her right hand while still running. "Now!" Soul yelled, his hand thrusting out of the scythe and throwing the ball upward.

Maka slammed Soul's blade on the ground, then used it as like a pole vault, swinging off the ground with so much momentum she knew she could reach the net. Soul transformed back into a human form and landed with that famous grin on his face. Death the Kid, Crona, and Liz stared in awe as Maka sailed down the court, going to complete her half-court dunk. Patty ran near the net and tried to block the dunk, but her effort was futile.

*SLAM* Maka dunked the ball, and then landed in a summersault. "Woohoo!" she yelled and pumped fists into the air. She had only started to play basketball four weeks ago, but here she was, just having made a half-court shot. "_With Soul-kun's help._" She thought as she blushed. The score was now one hundred and forty-three, one hundred forty two blue team.

The red team made two baskets after that, one being a three pointer, and so did the blue team. The score was tied, one hundred and forty seven, one hundred forty seven. One three pointer would mean the winner. And the red team had the ball.

"Crona-chan! Over here!" Death the Kid said. Crona had passed to kid who shot for a basket, but was stuffed by Tsubaki. "Would you like some gravy with that stuffing, Kid-kun?" Black*Star laughed and gave Tsubaki a thumbs up. Soul grabbed the free ball but the basketball was stolen by Patty. Black*Star and Maka came in front of her. Patty passed the ball to Crona, who was just outside the three point line. Crona picked it up and aimed. "NOOOOO!" Soul yelled and tried to steal the ball, but Crona shot and scored NBN style.

"We win!" Patty hollered. Black*Star and Soul looked flabbergasted. Maka cheered and Tsubaki bowed. Liz smiled and Death the Kid grinned. "Dear Kami-sama! I just scored the winning point!" Crona jumped up and hugged Death the Kid. Now it was HIS turn to look flabbergasted! After about two seconds, Crona pulled away with a gigantic blush on her face and apologized. "I'm so sorry, I didn't think-" Death the Kid laughed also with a blush and patted her shoulder. "You won the game! You have nothing to be sorry about!" he said.

The rest of the group cheered, even Black*Star and Soul did a little, and then Black*Star said they should all go to the Burger Hut down the street to eat. The gang cheered and happily walked down to the Burger Hut, joking and laughing. Ragnorok actually shut up the whole time, Soul and Black*Star were a good sport, Maka was proud with Crona for making the basket, Tsubaki was happy about that too and was also happy when she never had to tell Black*Star to calm down, Death the Kid thought about the brief hug he shared with Crona so much he didn't even notice his burger and fries weren't symmetrical, Patty was just the silly, joyful person she always was, Liz was proud of Death the Kid for being mature about the situation, and Crona was just happy period. Being happy was something she could deal with.

_Owari_


End file.
